


After Buzz

by Wash90



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wash90/pseuds/Wash90
Summary: After getting to their hotel after a pretty pact day. Ashlyn and Ali reflect on the BuzzFeed relationship quiz they took.





	After Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> First try. Let me know how I did.

Just getting back to their hotel after the interview with BuzzFeed is when they talk about what was asked and their answers.

“I can’t believe you didn’t get the answer about my favorite movie” Ashlyn said after they had entered the hotel room they were staying at in New York.

“Well I can’t believe you were actually going to answer the question about our favorite sexual positions. Like you know I would rather just keep intimate things to just us.” Ali said while in the restroom with the door open. 10 years later and there really isn’t anything you keep from your partner.

Ashlynn gets up from where she was sitting on the bed and walks to where her queen was. Ali was just finishing up washing her hands.

“Oh babe you know there will always be questions about that if we are going to be interviewed together. Might as well get it all out now wifey.” Ashley starts while trying to get back on her fiancés good side, thinking she may be in trouble. She proceeds to slide her arms around Ali’s waist. “Babe you know I wouldn’t do anything to intentionally upset you. I just thought we were going to answer the questions that they gave us.”

Ali spins in her loves arms and runs her finger though Ash’s hair, eventually finding their place on her shoulders. “I know love, I was just giving you a hard time. We should definitely talk about that quiz though. Aside from that one question I had fun.” Giving Ash a kiss she starts to walk back towards the bed with Ash in tow. She sits on one side of the bed with her legs stretched in front of her, while Ashlyn decides laying her head on Ali’s lap would be most comfortable.

“Me to beautiful. I can’t believe I didn’t get the question about Syd being your favorite teammate. Not gonna’ lie totally forgot about the Pride for a second. Imagine if they would have asked who our least favorite was….”

“Jalene Hinkle!” They both exclaimed chuckling after and doing their handshake.

“Most definitely. Homophobe.” Ashlyn states with a shake of her head. She was the one who went to social media after the was an article about how the USWNT was not inclusive to Christians. “Anyway, enough about that human. Can I just say that even after all this time, I can’t believe you won’t eat meat off the bone? I mean come on woman!!”

“It’s something about pulling it off with your teeth that freaks me out. I can’t explain it, I just feel uncomfortable doing it. Like what if one of my teeth come out from pulling, or if I chip my tooth on the bone? I’ll be toothless and we have our wedding coming u-…”

Sitting up and turning to her fiancé “Honey, honey calm down ok. I’m not going to shove a bone on you out of nowhere. Plus, I will love you if you never eat meat off a bone for the rest of your life. It was just one of those things I found out about you. One of your quirks if you would”

“Oh, you mean like how you are “allergic” to dirt. I mean we have a dog, and one day will have kids’ babe. What are you going to do then?” She questions with a raised brow.

As if it the most obvious thing in the world Ash replies “Call you of course, duh.” Laying her head back on Ali’s lap. “And before you say it, when you aren’t around, I’ll call Syd. If she’s not here…..I’ll call the fire department.” Which she receives a slap on her stomach for. “I’m juust kidding” she giggles “I’ll call Alex if she’s still here in Orlando.” That earns her a tickle to her side which she tries to stave off to no avail.

“First of all, you will call no one and take care of OUR child. Second Alex will jump ship to LA once they open a club out there for the NWSL, if not sooner.”

“Yeah, she probably won’t be here to much longer. I mean look at us, I got allocated to the Pride and you supported me and moved out here soon after.”

“More like pushed out but whatever.” ‘Yup still a sore spot’ Ashlyn thought to herself. “How about how you didn’t know P.E. was my favorite subject in school. Hello PROFESSIONAL ATHLETE.” Ali states as if offended pointing to herself.

“Well you are definitely a really smart person sooooo, I figured it would be something along those lines since I knew anything physical would come easy to you.”

“Yeah, I can see how you came up with that.” After letting out a yawn she then realized how tired she actually was. “Babe I’m going to go take a shower then head to bed. Today was pretty tiring”

Siting up so Ali could move she responds. “I’m right behind you love. Hey after the shower you think you’ll be up to looking at my face?” She says with her eyebrows bouncing up and down.

Not catching on at first because she was getting everything that she would need before and after her shower. She looks behind her while still bending over from still gathering things. Confusion on her face until she sees Ash with that smirk and one dimple on her face.

Walking up to Ali, seeing she is getting what she is putting down. She places her hand on Ali’s hip from behind bending so she can whisper in her lovers ear. “Just in case you were wondering this is my favorite position with you.” With that she places a firm pat on Ali’s backside and saunters off to the shower looking over her shoulder throwing a wink at the one-person who holds her heart. Disappearing into the bathroom.

With a smile on her face she stands up hearing the shower being started. Thinking to herself ‘My biggest fear is definitely not being with you Ashlyn Michele Harris.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment on how you either liked or disliked.


End file.
